


[Podfic] Dream a Little Dream (of Me)

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Consensual, First Kiss, First Time, Inspired By Tumblr, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Wet Dream, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by imaginejohnlock's post - Imagine John catching Sherlock having a wet dream, moaning John's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dream a Little Dream (of Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dream a Little Dream (of Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009004) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



> For the best consulting roomie in existence's birthday

Length: 31:27  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/o727acfeh0k4cns/Dream+a+Little+Dream+%28of+Me%29.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dream-little-dream-of-me) (mp3)

  
Pre/Post Music: [Isle Of Your](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKdCxkCs2JU) \- I Was A King


End file.
